Frienship is For Everypony
by Hikaru the Jinx
Summary: When Screw Loose is released from the hospital and finally beginning to reintegrate into society, she finds that she doesn't have a single friend. But a certain mailmare might just change that.
1. Chapter 1

"All right Screw Loose. Remember, if you have any problems just call me at the hospital" Nurse Coldheart said, exiting the blue mare's new home. Screw Loose had been recently released from the hospital and was now permitted to live in ponyville again, provided a nurse came to check in on her every few days.  
She was happy to be a part of life again, no longer locked away in a cold, white hospital room. She shuddered.  
The pony looked out her window watching the busy activity of the town. "There sure are a lot of ponies living here." She noted aloud.  
She stepped away from the window and sat down, lifting a back leg to scratch her ear. The limb froze and inch away from her head. "Nope. Nope! I'm not a dog. I do things like a pony!" She scratched her itch with a front hoof. "I'm a pony." She repeated firmly.  
Around noon she decided that she might as well use lunch as an excuse to see a bit more of ponyville. She headed out, on her way to the cafe.  
She took the walk slowly enjoying the feeling of being among other ponies for the first time in forever. She smiled.  
"Wynona! Heel!" A mare with a southern accent shouted into the crowd. The dog ignored her owner and darted past the hooves of one pony after another.  
Screw Loose's eyes widened when she saw it. 'A dog!'  
Apple Jack had managed to catch up to her pet and stop it in it's tracks just as it reached Screw Loose, who had stopped walking.  
"Few! Sorry about that. Wynona here just got a bit too excited." Apple Jack smiled at the blue mare.  
She smiled back in return. "It's okay. I love dogs." She grinned even more looking down at the furry creature.  
Wynona leaned forward with her rear in the air, a playful position, and wagged her tail. Before she could stop herself, Screw Loose dropped into the same position, mimicking the dog's behavior.  
"Uh...ah. ha ha...i really should get back to the farm." Apple Jack sounded nervous as she made an akward attempt to get away from the strange pony. "Come on Wynona." The orange mare took her pet and took off without another word. Screw Loose watched her go.  
'oh no...i screwed up.'  
She continued on her way to the cafe, a bit droopier than before. She was so busy mentally scolding herself for her slip up, that she didn't see the pony running her way until it was too late.  
"oof!" Two voices cried as the ponies collided and toppled to the ground.  
"Ow...sorry. Didn't see you there." A cyan pony with a rainbow mane had regained her footing and now stood with an outstreched hoof. The other pony took it and was lifted back onto her feet.  
"that's ok. I wasn't really looking were i was going, so it's really my fault." She gave an uncertain laugh.  
Rainbow Dash tilted her head slightly looking the pony over. "Do i know you? You seem really familiar."  
"Oh, well I-"  
"Do you work at the salon?"  
"No, I-"  
"Are you a waitress?"  
"No-"  
"Oh! Are you a nurse?"  
"N-No. I-"  
"Really? I feel like i've seen you at the hospital before."  
"Well, I was-"  
Rainbow gasped. "Hold on...i know who you are!"  
Screw Loose fell silent. She obviously wasn't going to get a word in edgewise.  
"You're that mental pony that barks like a dog!"  
Screw looked around them in slight panic. Rainbow Dash was talking rather loudly, and she would rather not tell all of ponyville that she used to be a mental patient.  
"T-that's true. I did that. But they discharged me just yesterday." She smiled nervously.  
Rainbow looked a but uncertain. "Um...that's..nice." She took a sidestep so she could go around the pony. "Uh, i better get going. Bye!"  
"B-" the pegasus was already gone. With a sigh Screw Loose walked the rest of the way to the cafe. She was seated and began pouring over the menu.  
It wasn't long before she became aware of several pairs of eyes watching her. Glancing up, the pony saw a unicorn and a pegasus sitting at a nearby table. The unicorn was looking in her direction and whispering to the pegasus, who kept stealing shy glaces at her.  
She decieded to ignore them and returned her gaze to her menu. After a moment however, her sharp ears picked up on a snippet of their whisperings. "...and Apple Jack said she started acting just like a dog! Can you believe it?"  
'They're talking about me...' she frowned.  
"oh my." The pegasus replied, almost inaudibley.  
"I for one wonder if it's really best letting her roam about." The unicorn whispered, stirring her iced tea.

Screw Loose walked home from the cafe after her lunch feeling much worse than she had when she left. It was only her first full day as a member of society and after just a few encounters she had already gained a poor reputation.  
The mare sat down in her kitchen thinking about were she went wrong. "It's ok. I'll get better."  
that evening she stood looking out her window once more. Watching the other ponies was enjoyable and would hopefully help her to learn proper behavior.  
She watched an earth pony and her small filly walking home. A pair of pegasi joking with one another. A pink earth pony excitidly chatting with a purple unicorn. She smiled. They all looked happy.  
A stallion and a mare bought candy apples and laughed together. A unicorn and an earth pony sat quietly on a bench, enjoying each other's company. It struck her suddenly that everypony seemed to have a friend. No one was alone that evening as the town's activity gradually slowed down. No one but her.  
The blue mare turned away from the window and walked into the other room. 'I'm probably the only pony around here who doesn't have a friend.' She snuffed out the lights and headed for her bedroom. 'And now everypony thinks i'm crazy.' Her eyes moistened slightly.  
Screw climbed into bed wrapping herself in covers.  
Looking out her window up into the night sky, everything was blurred. As wet drops fell on her pillow mutely, she prayed a silent prayer.  
'Please send me a friend.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Screw Loose woke up late. Sleep had been difficult that night and she really didn't want to get up at all.  
Forcing herself to start the day, she headed into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Derpy loved her job. I mean she really loved it. Every day she got to deliver mail to the ponies of ponyville and see all her friends and acquaintances. It was the best part of her day.  
Sure, sometimes things went inexplicably wrong, like mixing up adresses or setting a pony's lawn on fire, but most of the time things went nicely. She would do her job and then go home for some muffins.  
Today, however, she had brought a muffin with her as a snack. She considered it a sort of reward for her three consecutive days delivering mail without incident.  
As she followed her rout the mare waited for the proper moment to have her snack. Pulling a letter out of her bag she looked at the adress. 'I haven't delivered to there before. Were is that?'  
Scrunching up her face in thought she concluded that she would have to get higher to spot this new adress.  
It was taking awhile to locate the house and Derpy decieded now was as good a time as any for her treat. Pulling the muffin out of her bag, she smiled and went to take a bite.  
Just then a bird swooped down trying to snatch the baked good away. "No! You leave my muffin alone!" She shooed it with one hoof.  
The bird was persistant and made another grab for the muffin. Derpy dodged it but in doing so became slightly unbalanced. The bird was relentless in the pursuit of her snack and made several more grabs. "No! Stay away mean bird! Stop it!"  
Derpy's flight pattern was all chaos now as she flailed around in the air. The pesky foul latched onto the muffin with a talon but the mailmare kept a firm hold. "MY MUFFIN!"  
The desperate tug of war caused crumbs to rain down as Derpy gave a tug. Finally the fragile muffin broke in half sending the flailing pegasus flying.  
"AAAHHHH!" She was more or less plummeting now as she tried without success to regain her balance. Flapping wildly her fall was finally broken.  
And so was a roof.  
"Owie..." Derpy sat on her rump amid debris from the roof in somepony's living room.  
Said somepony came running in from the kitchen having heard the tremendous crash. Derpy looked up to see a blue earth pony with a blue grey mane standing a few feet from her. The mare was looking forlornly at her ruined roof. Then her violet eyes flicked down to the pegasus.  
"Are you ok? Wait...were you what crashed through my roof?!" She was more amazed than angry.  
"Y-yeah. I'm sooo sorry. I just don't know what went wrong." The grey pony looked sad like a kicked puppy.  
"It's ok. Everypony screws up sometimes." It was then that Screw Loose noticed the other pony's eyes. "Oh! Did you hit your head?" She stepped closer to look Derpy over.  
"No. I don't think so. Why?"  
The earth pony blinked. " Well...your eyes..." she suddenly felt akward.  
"Oh. I was born like that." Derpy was unbothered by the question.  
Screw Loose shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry...i shouldn't have...i mean-"  
"Oh, it's ok. A lot of ponies wonder about it when they first meet me. It's no big deal. I was just born a little different."  
A moment of silence passed between them. "Ah! I'm being rude! Here, let me help you." Screw helped Derpy up and guided her away from the debree. "I'll have to call somepony to fix that."  
"I really am super sorry miss." The mailmare's unusual yellow eyes were once again filled with remorse.  
"I already told you, it's ok. I'm just glad nopony got seriously hurt."  
They both smiled. Screw Loose led her guest into the kitchen were she had been preparing a late breakfast.  
"I just moved here the other day. I haven't really had any visitors. Sorry about the mess." She scooted cooking utensils out of her way. "I was just about to eat. Y-you're welcome to join me if you'd like. While you recover from your fall." Her back was to Derpy as she opened the oven to remove it's contents.  
"Oh, thank you very much miss...?"  
She hesitated. "Screw Loose...and you?"  
"Derpy Hooves."  
Screw Loose turned and set the hot pan on the counter between them. "Here we go." She had made a batch of muffins.  
Derpy cried tears of joy.


End file.
